UN FUTURO INCIERTO
by Irisu-chan97
Summary: que pasaría si alguien te contara que tu futuro será cruel y la gente que conoces morirá como reaccionarias. Esto sucede después que el gremio mas fuerte de Fiore es visitado por un par de personajes misteriosos
1. Chapter 1

**Un futuro incierto**

**Cap. 1 UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Magnolia, pero en cierta parte de la ciudad se podía ver un escandaloso gremio de magos Fairy tail. Dentro de este se podía ver una cantidad de magos conversando, bebiendo, riendo echando un vistazo al pizarrón de misiones pero lo que más resaltaba en esta escena era una pelea entre un chico de cabellos rosados y un chico de cabello azul oscuro, los cuales los observaban sus compañeras de equipo.

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO HELADO-decía el chico de cabello rosado mientras le metía un puñetazo en la cara.

-IDIOTA TRAGA FUEGO-contestaba el otro joven regresando el puñetazo

-dejen de pelear y ayúdenme a escoger una misión- decía una joven de cabello rubio mientras hacía pucheros.

-tranquilícese Lucy-san-le decía una niña de cabello azul.

-aunque digas eso nunca terminaran de pelear ese par de inmaduros – comentaba una gata blanca con vestido azul celeste.

-tienes razón Charle-decía cierto gato azul con cara de enamorado.

-PAREN USTEDES DOS- grito cierta maga de cabello escarlata.-ya escogí una misión es de un día así que partimos en medio hora- ordenaba la maga de rango s.

-aye- contestaron en unísono los chicos mientras se abrazaban con un semblante de miedo.

Todos se fueron a preparar para la misión que no era tan difícil solo tenían que escoltar a un millonario atreves de un bosque que según algunos rumores estaba infestado de bandidos. Paso así todo el día y al atardecer se podían ver las siluetas del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail discutiendo como les fue en la misión.

-esa misión fue demasiado fácil-decía el mago de hielo.

- si no fue tan difícil-decía el dragón slayer de fuego.-Aye- contestaba su exceed azul.

-bueno tan siquiera un hubo tantos daños – decía la maga de espíritus celestiales.

- me alegro que todo haya salido bien y que todos estemos bien –decía la D.S del cielo

-cumplimos la misión así que tenemos que volver al gremio a repórtanos –decía la maga con cabellos rojizos.

De repente se oyó un estruendo seguido de una gran nube de polvo que llamo la atención de los cinco magos y delos dos excedes. En esa nube se podían divisar dos sombras al parecer estaban luchando contra algo. Cuando la nube de polvo se quitó pudieron ver a dos personas con capas negras ,eran un chico con cabello rosado con toques de rubio en las punta y una chica de cabello negro con una mecha azul colgando sobre su cara. Al parecer ambos chicos estaban peleando con un ser totalmente negro con forma de perro gigante. Los chicos al parecer ya habían herido a aquella bestia pero a cambio resultaron muy heridos y agotados lo cual ya no dejaba que se mantuvieran en pie , pero al ver tal escena los magos no dudaron dos veces y ayudaron al par de jóvenes heridos.

Tanto Natsu como Gray se lanzaron a atacar a la bestia mientras que Wendy, Lucy y Erza corrían ayudar a los chicos pero en ese momento algo los detuvo, la chica de cabello negro se paró y grito- NO SE METAN EN NUESTRA PELEA- después de eso solo se oyó decir- rugido del dragón de hierro-asiendo que el ataque le diera de lleno a aquel perro gigantesco. Eliminando así a aquel enemigo.

Despues de eso la chica se desplomo quedando chico de cabello rosa con rubio corrió a lado de su compañera y tomarla entre brazos mientras le decía con un tono de impotencia - idiota no te tenías que esforzar tanto-.

Los magos corrieron al lugar donde se encontraban ambos chicos para ayudarlos.

-no te preocupes yo la curare- decía la niña de cabello azul mientras le indicaba al chico que se calmara y le dejara ver a la joven.

-gracias Wendy –sama decía el chico mientras perdía la consciencia.

-¿Cómo sabe el nombre de Wendy?-decía la maga de cabello rubio.

-eso no importa ahora hay que llevarlos al gremio- decía Erza con un tono serio


	2. Chapter 2 los dos jovenes

Cap. 2 los dos jovenes

Los magos no dudaron dos veces y llevaron a los dos jóvenes al gremio. Pero en el camino la duda sobre quienes eran el par de chicos invadía a las hadas y como sabían el nombre de Wendy.

En el gremio.

El ambiente del lugar era alegre como siempre todos tomaban y reían un sonido rompió con aquel ambiente era el abrir de las puertas del gremio seguido de la imagen del grupo de magos que habían salido de misión ese mismo día llegando con dos jóvenes heridos e inconscientes.

De pronto se acercó Mirajane a auxiliar a Gray y a Natsu que traían a los chicos en las espaldas.

-¿Qué sucedió? Y ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo la albina

-no importa ahora, tenemos que curarlos –decía Erza –hay que llevarlos a la enfermería-dijo Wendy con apresuro ya que ambos estaban llenos de heridas y habían agotado su poder mágico.

-Vamos llévenlos rápido a la enfermería Gray, Natsu – decía la maga de espíritus celestiales mientras los guiaba.-le avisare al maestro de la situación-dijo la maga de take over dirigiéndose a la oficina del maestro.

. Los magos llegaron a la enfermería y recostaron a los jóvenes en dos camillas mientras que Wendy empezaba a tratarlos, los demás salieron del lugar para no estovar en la labor de la D.S del cielo. Ya afuera los cuatro magos restantes y los dos ecxeeds no tuvieron de otra más que esperar y analizar las cosas que sucedieron en tan poco tiempo. La duda incrementaba y el paso del tiempo no cedía ya habían pasado tres horas y Wendy no salía de la enfermería, a pesar De que Mira y Lissana habían entrado ayudar a la niña .todos se habían preocupado pero en ese momento Mira salió y les dijo- no se preocupen ya están bien los dos solo necesitan descansar a igual que ustedes, además ya es muy tarde hablaremos de esto mañana-después de eso los acompaño a la entrada del gremio y se despidió de ellos mientras cada uno tomaba su respectivo camino a casa.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Era temprano pero el gremio de fairy tail ya estaba activo dentro de este ya había magos buscando misiones o bebiendo esto era normal ya que el gremio recibía muchos trabajos después de su victoria en los grandes juegos mágicos.

Pero en la enfermería se podía ver a un grupo pequeño de magos hablando mientras observaban a dos jóvenes durmiendo.

-no deberíamos dejar que descansaran bien y luego preguntar quiénes son –decía Lucy.

-estoy de acuerdo con Lu-chan , además no sería bueno que se alteraran y abrieran sus heridas de nuevo-dijo Levy que había llegado con junto con Lucy al gremio ese dia.

-entonces les preguntaremos cundo se despierten-decía Natsu

- que les vas a preguntar cerebro de carbón – dijo Gray un poco molesto.

-no es obvio como aprendió la chica magia de Dragón Slayer- dijo Gajeel -y porque esa cosa los atacaba- dijo Erza.-también como supieron el nombre de Wendy- dijo Charle.

- vamos mocosos guarden silencio esto es una enfermería- decía el maestro

Mientras los magos discutían el joven de cabello rosado con rubio empezaba a despertar. Confuso se preguntaba dónde estaba mientras abría los ojos y veía a los magos discutir. Reacciono y empezó a buscar a su compañera de un lado a otro hasta toparse con la mirada la cama donde estaba ella, la joven de cabello negro con una mecha azul dormía plácidamente. en ese momento se relajó pero sin darse cuenta era observado por el grupo de magos los cuales solo pudieron formular una solo pregunta. - ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el maestro.

Ante tal pregunta el chico solo contesto- Soy un mago y pertenezco al fairy tail de 20 años en el futuro mi nombre es Igneel Dragneel.-

Los magos quedaron sin habla con una cara de sorpresa, de todas las respuestas que pudieron esperar esa era la más extraña. Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales el silencio domino en la habitación, los magos solo observaban al joven detenidamente ninguno de ellos se había percatado de su apariencia ya que cuando lo conocieron él estaba luchando con una la capa negra puesta. era joven parecía tener alrededor de 17 años , era un poco alto ,con un cuerpo fornido el cual tenía puesto un pantalón corto color blanco , una camiseta color negro y un collar con un dije en forma del escudo del gremio. Su rostro tenía unas facciones bien marcadas, sus ojos eran verdes lo cuales parecían muy amables, su cabello estaba revoloteado era de color rosado con las puntas de color rubio. Las chicas al ver lo atractivo del chico se sonrojaron levemente haciendo que los jóvenes magos que las acompañaban se molestaron un poco. De pronto el silencio se rompió cuando una dulce voz se escuchó- Igneel donde estas- decía la joven que aun pertenecía acostada en la cama. El chico al oírla salto de la cama a su lado y le dijo-aquí estoy no te chica al oírlo abrió los ojos suavemente para encontrarse con la cara de su compañero, el cual le sonrió cálidamente lo cual hizo que la chica sonriera. Después de eso la chica sintió la presencia de otras personas lo cual hizo que girara sutilmente su cabeza para encontrarse con el grupo de magos. la chica se quedó mirando fijamente a los magos cuando de repente lagrimas empezaron a brotar de su ojos.

Todos al ver tal reacción entraron en pánico lo cual hizo reír a la chica.

-es tal y como lo recuerdo –dijo la joven .la mayoría de ellos hicieron un gesto de duda pero la maga de escritura reacciono y le pregunto - ¿Quién eres tu?- a lo cual la chica le respondió con una gran sonrisa-Soy Metalica Redfox maga de Fairy Tail-. La peli azul al oír eso le pregunto-¿vienes del futuro?-. la chica volvió a contestar- si vengo de 20 años en el futuro y mi misión es ayudar en el pasado para que el futuro no sea destruido-


	3. Chapter 3 recuerdos de un futuro

Al escuchar la respuesta de la chica todos se impactaron pero hubo alguien que se sorprendió más Gajeel. –Espera un momento porque tienes el mismo apellido que yo – dijo el D.S de hierro. La chica solo sonrió ligeramente mientras se acomodaba para sentarse en la orilla de la cama y dijo- la respuesta es obvia. Pero lo explicare-dijo la chica antes de ser interrumpida por su acompañante- Metálica no puedes decirlo –dijo el chico mientras la tomaba por el hombro. La chica gentilmente se quitó de encima la mano del chico y le comento- ya lo sé pero vamos a necesitar de su ayuda. Confía en mí-.

La chica se levantó para hablar con los magos, los cuales se fijaron en su apariencia. Era de estatura media con un cuerpo bien formado, usaba una blusa de tirantes negra junto con un short color café, su rostro tenía unas facciones muy finas, su cabello era largo de color negro pero una de sus mechas era azul la cual caía sutilmente alado de su rostro remarcándolo más era muy linda. La chica volvió a hablar- bueno como les dije anteriormente los dos provenimos del futuro, el cual fue …- dijo la chica con un tono pausado-destruido esto paso cuando nosotros éramos unos niños, estábamos en el gremio como cualquier día-

**Flash de nuevo**

Dentro del gremio había bastantes personas ya habían pasado nueve años desde que fairy tail había ganado el gran torneo mágico y la pelea contra Rogue del futuro. Todo era paz pero en cierta mesa del gremio.

-oi cárgame – decía una pequeña niña –claro solo porque has hecho un buen trabajo entrenado Metálica –decía un hombre de piel morena con cabello color negro-gracias papi –decía la niña mientras era levantada por su padre.-vaya vaya quien diría que el gran y poderoso D.S de hierro sería tan cariñoso con su hija – decía cierta maga de la escritura con un tono burlón.-cállate enana-decía el hombre con un leve sonrojo-como no ser cariñoso solo mírala- decía mientras sostenía a la niña en sus brazos, la cual sonreía para su padre con mucha ternura.-claro que es muy linda, pero creo que sería bueno que no se tan dependiente de ti- decía la maga con un tono serio- Metálica no ser dependiente de papi , ella ser muy fuerte. Yo proteger a todo el gremio y a ti también mami-decía la niña mientras ponía una pose heroica la cual se veía tierna ya que estaba en los brazos de su padre. Ambos padres al ver tal acción de la niña rieron y comentaron-Claro que nos protegerás eres ya una dragón slayer -.

De pronto se acercó un niño de cabello rosado con punta rubias- Me-chan quieres ir a jugar con nosotros –decía el niño mientras señalaba a un grupo de niños.-puedo-decía la niña mientras ponía una cara suplicante a su padre.-claro solo una cosa-dijo mientras se acercaba al niño-si haces llorar a mi hija me las pagaras-dijo mientras bajaba a la niña.-Aye Sir-dijo en niño con miedo mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y salían corriendo.

-uf cuando dejaras de ser tan sobre protector con ella-dijo la peli azul. –la protejo porque se parece mucho a ti-dijo el mago mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.-Etto hola Levy-chan- dijo cierta maga celestial mientras caminaba hasta su amiga tomada de la mano de su esposo-hola Lu-chan , hola Natsu-decía la maga. –Veo que Metálica ha crecido bastante-decía la rubia.

-claro la he estado entrenando todo este tiempo se ha vuelto bastante fuerte- decía el D.S de hierro con bastante orgullo. – claro pero nunca le ganara a Igneel, ya sabes él es el más fuerte ya sabe magia de Dragón Slayer y está empezando a practicar su magia celestial, verdad Lucy-dijo el peli rosa.-claro Natsu-dijo la rubia. –bueno pero Metálica está aprendiendo rápido la magia de Dragón Slayer y además ya domina a la perfección la magia de escritura-dijo Levy con cierto orgullo. –vaya nuestros hijos son muy fuertes dominar dos magias a pesar de tener seis años- decían los cuatro mientras se reían.

Todo era agradable en el gremio al parecer nada perturbaría tanta paz y tranquilidad pero no todo es lo que aparenta ya que en ese momento se oyó un fuerte estruendo. Fue una explosión la cual había hecho pedazos la entrada del gremio, en ese momento empezaron a aparecer criaturas monstruosas que comenzaron a atacar a todo el mundo .ese fue el momento en cuando Fiore cayó bajo las sombras de un nuevo gremio oscuro "demon lord" .

**Fin del flash back**

Cuando el ataque de Demon Lord comenzó. Ese día nuestro futuro fue destruido, nuestras familias fueron asesinadas y Fairy tail cayó bajo la oscuridad. Nadie pudo salvar a Fiore de la oscuridad de DEMON LORD, ahora ellos quieren cambiar algo en el pasado para poder fortalecerse .y nuestra misión es detenerlos aquí y recuperar nuestro futuro.-dijo la chica con una cara seria.-así que querremos que nos ayuden en nuestro misión. Ya que nosotros conocemos la fuerza de Fairy Tail y la de nuestros padres – dijo mientras se acercaba al Gajeel y Levy.- no es así madre, padre-.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron tanto que se desmayaron, mientras la chica los observaba.-Metálica por eso te dije que no digieras nada-decía Igneel con un tono de molestia.- pero solo dije la verdad además que tiene de malo que sepan. Si tus padres también están presentes-dijo mientras señalaba a Natsu y Lucy. Ambos al ver que los señalaban se voltearon a ver entre sí y dijeron-tenemos un hijo-antes de caer desmayados.-sabía que esto iba a pasar-dijo el chico


	4. Chapter 4

Los cuatro magos que se des mayaron fueron rápidamente ayudados por sus compañeros los cuales los acostaron en cuatro camas cercanas. Mientras Wendy ayudaba a Lucy y a Levy a recobrar el conocimiento, sus compañeros no tardaron en bombardear a los chicos con preguntas.

-¿es verdad lo que acaban de decir?-pregunto Titania.-si es cierto todo lo que acabamos de contar-decía Metálica con mucha seguridad mientras que a su espalda Igneel asistía con la cabeza.- ¿hay sobrevivientes de Fairy Tail?-preguntaba gray con mucha curiosidad.-¿en qué situación está Magnolia?-preguntaba Mira.-¿los otros gremios no hicieron nada?- decía Lissana.-¿Qué paso con Fiore?-pregunto Makarov. Los chicos se asustaron por la cantidad de preguntas ya que no sabían a quién contestar primero. En ese momento un ruido extraño rompió ese ambiente de tensión, aquel sonido era el estómago de los chicos. Los cuales a darse cuenta que el ruido provenía de sus estómagos se sonrojaron-lo sentimos es que llevamos dos días sin comer-dijeron mientras se reían entre dientes. Todos se sorprendieron de la actitud de ambos jóvenes ante la situación solo el maestro comento-vamos a salón principal para darles de comer y después nos contestaran nuestras dudas- dijo el maestro mientras veía a los chicos.- ¿pero y los demás?-decía Erza mientras señalaba a las cuatro hadas que estaban desmayadas. –no te preocupes esos idiotas despertaran pronto, además es increíble que se desmayaran solo por saber que son padres-decía el maestro con tono burlón. Todos se sorprendieron por la tranquilidad del maestro al hablar sobre aquella noticia, pero comprendieron la situación ya que su labor principal era siempre ayudar a sus compañeros de gremio, aunque fueran de otro tiempo.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta de la enfermería con rumbo al gran salón para darles de comer a los hijos de sus amigos. todos salieron solo se quedó al último Metálica que había dicho que en un momento iba con ellos .camino hasta la cama donde reposaba su padre, se acercó a su cara para depositarle un tierno beso en la mejilla-me alegro de verte de nuevo, Papá-dijo mientras se separaba de el y se dirigía al salón.

**En el salón principal**

Todos los magos que se encontraban en ese lugar tomaban y reían o buscaban misiones a las cuales ir. Aquel ambiente de amistad y de confianza no había sido alterado por la visita de aquel par de jóvenes heridos, pero en ese momento entraba el maestro con un grupo de magos y entre ellos uno de los chicos heridos. Todos se quedaron observando como caminaron hasta la barra, en la cual Mira tomo su lugar al otro lado de la barra. La maga le sirvió un plato de comida al chico el cual empezó a devorársela, mientras que los demás magos tomaban asiento.-ara ara te pareces mucho a tu padre- decía Mira mientras veía comer al chico.- y tu compañera-decía Lissana mientras servía unas bebidas para los demás al otro lado de la barra.-se quedó un poco más ahorita viene-dijo Igneel mientras comía.-¿ y cuál es tu relación con ella? dijo la menor de los Strauss.-solo somos amigos-dijo el chico mientras se sonrojaba. "además ella nunca se fijaría en mi" pensó.

Todos los magos del lugar no quitaban la vista de encima al joven mientras comía, muchos se preguntaban ¿de dónde venía? , otros ¿porque estaba herido? Algunas magas del lugar solo se fijaban en el solo por su apariencia. Hasta que entro cierta chica corriendo para abrazarlo- eres malo Igneel no me esperaste a comer- decía Metálica mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.-lo siento Me-chan ya tenía hambre -dijo el con arrepentimiento.-no te preocupes-le contesto la chica.-espera un momento ¿cómo le llamaste a ese chico?-dijo Laxus con un tono serio.-Igneel-dijo Metálica con una sonrisa. – ¿Que acaso ese no es el nombre del dragón de Natsu?-comento Evergreen.-si ese es el nombre del abuelo de mi amigo-indico la chica mientras abrazaba a su amigo.-espera que has dicho- dijo Laxus sorprendido.-lo que acaba de oír Laxus-sama-dijo la chica con seguridad.

En ese momento en la enfermería Levy empezaba a recobrar la conciencia

"me duele la cabeza pareciera que me la han golpeado, solo recuerdo que el equipo de Lucy trajo a un par de chicos con muchas heridas, Wendy los curo toda la noche y al día siguiente fui con lu-chan a ver el estado de ellos. Entonces recobraron sus fuerzas, hablaron con nosotros y nos contaron que venían del futuro…"pensó la maga mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la cama donde estaba Gajeel desmayado. Ella al verlo se sonrojo y pensó "y nos contaron que eran nuestros hijos. No lo puedo creer yo tuve una hija con él". En ese momento despertó Gajeel y giro la cabeza para encontrase con la cara de Levy la cual lo observaba , giro rápidamente su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo- que sucedió enana –le pregunto a la chica la cual salió de su trance al oír como le dijo el mago – eso mismo quisiera saber yo, no hay nadie en la enfermería solo nosotros cuatro-dijo ella.-vaya a donde se abran ido los demás con ese par de mocosos-dijo Gajeel mientras se levantaba de la cama.-no sé. Al parecer nos desmayamos al enterarnos de que ellos son..-dijo mientras se le cortaba la voz de la vergüenza-tú ya sabes nuestro hijos- termino de decir mientras la cara de ambos se ponía roja.

En el salón principal

-QUE SON HIJOS DE QUIEN- gritaron los magos presentes a tal revelación.-yo soy hija de Gajeel y Levy Redfox y mi amigo es hijo de Natsu y Lucy Dragneel-dijo la chica mientras empezaba a comer.-QQQUUUEEE?-contestaron los presentes mientras el maestro ponía cara de asombro y pensó "que acaso ella no piensa antes de hablar". La chica termino su comida rápidamente se paró y se puso enfrente del maestro el cual dijo- ya es hora que nos contesten nuestras preguntas-,-claro no hay problema-dijo Metálica mientras embozaba una gran sonrisa.-bueno dentro de nueve años Fiore se verá amenazada por un gremio oscuro el cual se auto proclama "demon lord" su maestro es un mago oscuro llamado Nicolás el cual mato a los 10 magos santos y encerró a cada maestro de gremio en una lacrima. Después de un año se dispuso a destruir cada gremio para que no se interpusieran en su camino, cada uno de los gremios fueron cayendo alrededor de los siguientes cuatro años, solo quedando así Fairy Tail y Sabertooth. ya que ambos poseían a dragón slayers pero aun así no tardo mucho para que viera la forma de derrotar a los slayer, ese método fue capaz de matar a los 7 dragones, pero no a sus crías. Después de seis años de la invasión de Nicolás sobre Fiore empezamos a contraatacar debilitando al enemigo a tal punto que escaparon al pasado para eliminar su mayor obstáculo de raíz-termino de comentar la chica mientras todos le ponían atención.- y ¿Cuál es ese gran obstáculo?-dijo el maestro.-Fairy Tail, ellos quieren destruir al gremio del pasado para que no haya una salvación para el futuro-dijo Metálica mientras ponía un semblante serio-ellos quieren eliminar a los Dragón Slayer , para evitar la existencia de una cuarta generación la cual puede manejar una magia única-.-¿y cuál es esa magia?-grito Natsu mientras entraba acompañado de Lucy, Levy y Gajeel. –es la magia para matar demonios y derrotar a la oscuridad-contesto la chica.


End file.
